Broken Worlds - the Preview
by ElectricBlaster
Summary: The Crystal Gems will protect the Earth from anything that would dare to harm it, even if it meant turning on their own kind. But to what extent are they willing to do that? Is Lapis truly right about them? Onyx's trust in the Crystal Gems and everything he believes in is about to be put to the test. Preview of the sequel to "the Crystal Gems and Onyx".


**This is preview for a non-profit fan-based parody. Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar. Please support the official release.**

...

 **ElectricBlaster presents…**

...

The fields near the barn that Lapis Lazuli and Peridot called home were silent. Steven was visiting and happily playing around and confusing the both of them with his usual human behaviors that Peridot and Lapis still had trouble understanding sometimes.

Onyx, on the other hand, was alone. He sat quietly on the forest nearby deep in thought. His eyes were completely fixated onto one particular tree. The leaf that Steven had given to Lapis was in the palm of his right hand. His master's book was tucked safely under his left arm. Tears filled his eyes as he saw the first leaf on the tree turned orange.

…

" _On the day of fall…"_

…

Lapis ran up to Onyx, on his knees and out of breath. The storm Lapis had caused had luckily died down to just a downpour.

"Onyx!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"I… I'm fine!" Onyx said, trying to catch his breath, but his hands were shaking.

Lapis grew a frown.

"We can stop," said Lapis.

"No!" Onyx yelled, shaking his head. "I want to-"

"You need a break!" said Lapis.

"I have to!" Onyx yelled, raising his head.

"Onyx-" Lapis yelled.

"You won't always be there to help me!" Onyx yelled.

Lapis was taken back a bit by that statement. Then her eyes grew with sorrow.

Onyx stumbled to his feet.

"I-I'm sorry…" said Onyx. "I-"

"No… I know…" Lapis said, sadly. She placed her hand on her stomach where Emerald had shot her. Then she gazed up. "And I don't trust the Crystal Gems either… I don't know if I ever will…"

...

" _Onyx."_

…

"Gems don't have family…" said Garnet. "At least… not before we came here…"

Steven began to smile.

"So for the sake of our family, tell us what to do…" Garnet said, as the others gathered around him.

…

" _I know you're beginning to find them…"_

…

"Does this have something to do with Pink Diamond?" Steven said, holding the book for the Gems to see. "I already know Mom shattered her! So, what is it about this that you can't tell me?"

Pearl's face grew with worry. She could no longer even look Steven in the eye.

"Steven!" said Garnet. "You're making Pearl very upset!"

…

" _What was hidden… the secrets…"_

…

"Your mother never wanted you to see this place…" said Garnet.

"What about what I want?!" Steven yelled. "I'm sick of everyone lying to us?! Don't we deserve to know the truth?!"

…

 _"You and Rose mean so much to them…"_

…

Alex turned to Onyx and Steven with such astonishment.

"You never heard how Skyfall Valley came to be?" he said. "Strange. I thought the Crystal Gems would've told you guys."

Onyx and Steven exchanged glances.

…

" _Yet, you are left in the dark…"_

…

"Why didn't you say anything?" said Steven.

Onyx could tell Steven was just concerned. Yet, he was still ashamed to admit it even to him. Yet, here they were in Korea. There was no one else in sight to judge.

"I thought I shouldn't question them…" said Onyx. "...Not after what I've done to them. I ran away and disobeyed them on all accords, and they were furious with me."

Steven put a hand on his shoulder.

"No! Sometimes it's good to do that!" said Steven. "I finally understand what it's like being you, finding secrets the Gems knew all along… If they won't tell us anything, we'll just have to find them together!"

…

" _So, go ahead…"_

…

"Oh, Pink…"

Steven, Greg and Onyx were caught off guard to that voice. To Onyx, his nerves were spiked up a few notches by it, despite it being filled with sorrow.

The three peeked through some bushes and it was the palinquin from Steven's dream. Kneeling by it was a giant figure covered in a cloak. Standing by their side was a Pearl.

"Oh, Pink… I'm so sorry…" said the blue hooded figure. "I'm so, so sorry… I should've done more…"

As soon as he had heard her more… His fears and anger were realized.

"Blue… Diamond…" Onyx whispered.

…

" _Find these answers…"_

…

This had to be it, Onyx thought as his hands dug deeper into the dirt. Steven eventually got his small gardening shovel and helped out. Soon Steven's shovel hit something metal and they dug the rest of the way with their bare hands.

Onyx lifted an old box from the hole they had dug. It was really old and made of metal. My master's old emblem was on the lid. Steven blew the dirt off the surface and immediately regretted it when started coughing from it going everywhere.

Once Steven had caught his breath, Onyx began to examine the box carefully. No matter where he looked, however, he couldn't find a way to open it and the lid was tightly shut.

"Where's the lock?!" said Onyx.

"Onyx, it's okay," said Steven. "Just calm down."

"But… it has to open…" Onyx said, beginning to sound sad. His hand fell onto the emblem on the lid and suddenly the symbol began to shine. The lid began to open and Onyx and Steven watched in anticipation.

…

" _...you so desperately seek…"_

…

"This is YOUR fault!" Lapis shouted harshly.

Peridot felt so helpless to stop this quarrel. She had grown to enjoy the company of the Crystal Gems, but Lapis still thought otherwise.

"Lapis Lazuli, this not the time for arguing!" said Garnet.

"No! You let him go missing again!" Lapis yelled as a wave of water arose from behind her. "I never trusted you and he shouldn't have either!"

"Lapis, stop!" Steven yelled. He ran in between them and spread out his arms.

"Steven get out of the way!" Laps yelled.

"NO!" Steven yelled. "I won't!"

"Steven, what are you doing?!" said Lapis.

"Lapis, you're right!" said Steven. "I'll never understand what it's like being you! But for Onyx's sake will you just help us?! If not for me or the Crystal Gems, then for him!"

…

" _And when you do, I will ask you…"_

…

The halls carried the sound of Onyx's blade as he drew it. He then pointed it at Emerald.

" _Who do you think you can trust?"_ said Emerald.

…

Broken Worlds

A sequel to "the Crystal Gems and Onyx"

…

Winter 2017

…

She gazed around, confused, alarmed and possibly angry. Yet, he held himself, trying to keep himself from drawing his sword. Her gaze fell onto him, but she did not attack.

"O-Onyx?!" she said. "Wh…What's going on? What am I doing here?"

"...Bismuth," said Onyx. "I need your help…"

…

 **A/N:Title name not final. All scenes may not be in the finalized version.**


End file.
